


Fight the Dawn

by JerichoJaspersJeromeJr



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerichoJaspersJeromeJr/pseuds/JerichoJaspersJeromeJr
Summary: For the Kinkmeme;"So the instant Noctis sat on the thrown, all the deamons evaporated and the sun came out. Hooray hooray. Only, um...Prompto has deamon essence inside him bc of the MT thing, right? Even if it is a minuscule amount. So what would the dissipation of any and all things deamon do to him?"It was a moot point, really, not worth thinking about at all. Ignis simply wouldn’t survive losing both Noctis and Prompto on the same day, no sense in planning what to do afterwards.





	Fight the Dawn

Ignis lets out a shuddering breath as the black haze in front of his left eye is slowly replaced by a dull orange glow.

The dawn is coming.

His King is dead.

Out of habit he tries to dismiss his daggers to the Armiger and then listens to them clatter to the ground instead. “Of course. Naturally,” he thinks, "Of course". Noctis is dead now. The Armiger will never work again.

Ignis draws in a shaky breath and tries to collect himself. There’s a kingdom to rebuild and no better way to honour Noctis’ memory than by rebuilding it. They can mourn later.

He’s bending down to retrieve his daggers when to his left Prompto cries out, voice filled with pain and terror. Ignis reaches for him, daggers instantly forgotten, “Prompto, Prompto what’s wrong?”

He’s answered only by Prompto’s panicked gasping and Ignis’ heart turns to ice. They had talked about this, the possibility that there may be too much MT in Prompto to survive the True Dawn but Ignis hadn’t really let himself think about it.

Couldn’t think about it.

It was a moot point, not worth thinking about at all. Ignis simply wouldn’t survive losing both Noctis and Prompto on the same day, no point in planning what to do afterwards.

Prompto’s voice fades to soft, choked sobs.

“Prompto?” Ignis whispers, bracing to say goodbye.

“Ignis,” Gladio says, hand clasping Ignis’ shoulder, warm and solid, “Ignis relax, he’s fine.”

“I am NOT fine,” Prompto says, voice trembling with outrage, “Do you know how long it took me!?”

There is a space of silence filled only by Prompto's sniffling and Gladio's annoyed grunt.

“. . . What just happened here?” Ignis says.

“It was that stupid fucking goatee of his,” Gladio says, “It dissolved the second the sunlight hit it.”

“Oh,” Ignis says, heart suddenly filling with joy, “Oh, _Praise the Six_.”

\---------------------

On the Throne of Light, the Last King of Lucis shared the Before and After Pictures of Prompto Argentium with his Divine Bride.

They both agreed their sacrifice had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologise to the original requestor, to everyone who read this, and to my friends, who taught me better than to post a drabble on its lonesome.
> 
> Original prompt at - https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=2596040#cmt2596040


End file.
